


Good Game

by hyucksicles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (use condoms kids), Barebacking, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Lee Jeno, Gamer Lee Donghyuck, Gamer Lee Jeno, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, gamer boyfriends, lee jeno is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: In which Jeno has had enough of his boyfriend's late-night angry yelling into the microphone as he plays yet another round of overwatch, and decides to help him relax — and get him to shut the hell up — in the best possible way he can.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	Good Game

**Author's Note:**

> um.... hello 😅
> 
> please enjoy this absolutely filthy nohyuck gamer porn written by the honry demon that lives rent-free in my brain <333
> 
> mwah xx

Donghyuck’s angry shouts echo off the walls of their small dorm room, his fingers moving lightning fast across the black keycaps of his mechanical keyboard, the multicolored neon lights soldered underneath each key flashing with every clack of the thin plastic against the metal plate. It’s been going on for hours now. 

Jeno, propped up against a wall of pillows, has already retired his controller for the day, bored after too many rounds of Overwatch, not sharing his boyfriend’s obsession with the game. Instead, he directs his Genshin character around the map, mining for primo gems to use when the next banner comes around. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Donghyuck’s next yell actually makes Jeno jump, his finger slipping and causing his character to fall straight off the side of the mountain he’d been attempting to climb, dissolving into thin air as they hit the ground. 

With a sigh, Jeno resigns himself from anymore exploring, tapping out of the game and pressing on the power button, watching his phone screen go black. Slightly annoyed, he glares at the back of his boyfriend's head, the electronic cat ears that sit atop his headset turning from side to side, flashing red. 

He doesn’t think he can keep putting up with Donghyuck’s loud groans and angry cussing any longer—he can practically feel the palpable tension that rolls off of him in waves, the muscles in his back clenched tight. Eyes focused on his boyfriend’s squared shoulders, an idea pops into his mind, and a Cheshire cat grin grows on his face. 

Donghyuck needs to relax, and Jeno knows just the surefire way to get him to do that. 

Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, Jeno stands up and pushes down his sweatpants along with his briefs. He then pulls his t-shirt over his head, now standing in the middle of the room in all his naked glory. 

Meeting his own eyes in the mirror that hangs on the wall just across from their beds, Jeno allows his gaze to travel over his own body, running a hand down his toned abdomen as he admires himself. 

Jeno knows he’s pretty, there’s no harm in admitting it. 

Padding over to Donghyuck’s gaming chair, he taps against his boyfriend's shoulder. 

“What?” Is the only response he gets, Donghyuck’s attention never once leaving the screen in front of him, delivering a perfect headshot to one of the players on the opposing team. Jeno only taps his shoulder again, a little harder this time. 

“What is it, Jeno? Can’t you see I’m—” 

Donghyuck’s words get caught in his throat when he finally turns around in his chair to face Jeno. His jaw drops, mouth wide open, and Jeno smiles happily when he sees Donghyuck begin to salivate

Wordlessy, Jeno steps closer, rounding the chair until he’s in front of the younger. “What are you—?” 

“Shhh,” Jeno shushes him as he drops to his knees, his fingers already working to untie the knot on Donghycuk’s joggers, “You just keep playing. Your team needs you after all, right?” he asks, blinking up innocently, perfectly aware of the effect it has on his boyfriend. 

As if on cue, the voices of his teammates start crackling through his headphones. 

_“Donghyuck, hello?”_

_“Dude, where are you?”_

_“Are you okay?”_

“Uh yeah,” Donghyuck rushes to reply, swallowing harshly, “Yes, yeah, I’m good.”

_“Well then get over here, man, we’re getting nuked.”_

Returning his focus to the computer, Donghyuck places his hands on the controller again, presumably guiding his character to another part of the map. Meanwhile, Jeno takes Donghyuck’s still soft cock out of his pants. Shifting closer, Jeno grabs onto Donghyuck’s clothed thighs in order to pin him down as he starts suckling on the head of his dick, bobbing up and down just the tiniest bit before giving the tip a few kitten licks. 

Above him, Donghyuck is breathing heavily through his nose, and Jeno smirks with the knowledge that the flesh on the inside of his cheeks must be trapped between his teeth to hold any sound threatening to creep out of his throat. As Donghyuck’s dick slowly starts to harden, Jeno uses his tongue to run along the vein that sits at its side, tracing it all the way down to the base. For good measure, he presses a wet kiss to the skin just between his cock and his balls, delighted by the gasp that tumbles from Donghyuck’s lips. 

_“What was that?”_

“Nothing.” Donghyuck’s response is quick, sounding just a little breathless. “I just— remembered something, it’s whatever.” 

Jeno huffs out an annoyed breath of hot air against his shaft, not satisfied with how barely affected Donghyuck sounds. He pouts, mulling over what he could do to rile Donghyuck up before he decides to blow another breath of hot air against the tip. Looking up, Jeno sees the hairs on Donghyuck’s arm stand on edge, and he smiles before repeating the action again, but this time alternating between hot and cool air with a subtle change of the shape of his lips

_“Finally! Nice win, guys!”_

_“Yeah, Jesus fucking Christ that was hard.”_

“I’ll say,” Donghyuck breathes out, looking down at the sinful image of his boyfriend between his legs. Jeno smiles up at him, his tongue flattened against his dick. With a smirk, Donghyuck runs his fingers through Jeno’s dark hair, grabbing him by the roots and pushing him down until the tip of the older’s nose brushes against his abdomen, hissing when Jeno’s moan travels up his body. 

Jeno swallows around his dick, hollowing out his cheeks as he moves on his own, and Donghyuck swears under his breath, distantly wondering if this is real because Jeno truly looks like a wet dream come to life with his cock in his mouth. 

_“So, you guys wanna play another round? Hyuck, you’re up for it, right?”_

“Um, actually I—,” realizing his boyfriend is about to decline, Jeno releases his dick with an obscenely wet pop. 

“Yes,” Jeno interrupts as he gives Donghyuck’s base a few pumps, “Say yes.” 

Donghyuck shudders at the touch, licking his lips and taking a deep breath to steady his voice before he speaks into the microphone again. “Yeah, I can go another round.” 

Smiling, Jeno raises himself up on his knees, crawling up the chair until he’s seated on Donghyuck’s lap. He hears the muffled sound of the Discord mute button as his boyfriend's eyebrows shoot up. 

“Jeno,” he warns, low. “What are you doing?” 

“What?” Jeno tilts his head, acting coy. “You can still see over my shoulder, can’t you? Just keep playing.” He brings his hand over to the mouse, turning his body so he can find the mute button on Donghyuck's second screen so he can click on it. “And _don’t_ mute yourself.”

After squeezing his eyes shut for a second, Donghyuck does his best to sit as upright as he can so he’s able to peer over Jeno’s shoulder, arms around Jeno’s petite waist as he takes his mouse into his hand again. The new round starts, and Donghyuck’s face lights up with an array of flashing colours, eyes glued to the screen. 

As soon as he does, Jeno takes two of his fingers and slips them into his mouth, sucking for a few seconds before he takes them out again, his saliva coating his digits to glisten under the light from Donghyuck’s monitor. He then circles them around his hole, pads of his fingers teasing, swirling around the sensitive area until he finally pads at his puckered rim, and Jeno gasps, high and pretty, almost laughing when he feels Donghyuck’s knee jerk underneath him. 

More delicate, high-pitched — and definitely premeditated — moans fall from his lips as he slowly pushes one finger in, followed by a second, gently rocking forward in Donghyuck’s lap. Donghyuck’s dick stands at attention, precum leaking down the sides, but his stare is still focused dead ahead, jaw set tight without a glance spared Jeno’s way

So Jeno whines, loud, and removes his fingers from his ass. His long eyelashes flutter as he looks at his boyfriend. 

“Hyuckie,” he pouts, trying not to smile as he takes note of the beads of sweat forming on the younger’s forehead, “I want your fingers inside me, mine aren’t good enough. Do you think you can play with just one hand?” 

Donghyuck still refuses to look at him, but he stiffly nods, taking his left hand off of his keyboard.

“Thank you, darling,” Jeno purrs, grabbing a hold of his palm and bringing it up to his lips. He admires the silver snake that wraps around his ring finger, his tongue darting out to lick from the base of Donghyuck’s palm up to the tips of his ring and middle finger before he takes them into his mouth. 

Humming happily around his digits, Jeno makes sure that his sucking noises are audible, coating his boyfriends fingers in copious amounts of saliva. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck grits out once he finally allows his eyes to wander towards the sight in front of him, even if its just for a second. Jeno grins, pleased as he removes Donghyuck’s fingers and directs his hand toward the low of his back. He wastes no time at all to push the spit slick digits inside, squirming in Donghyuck’s lap at the feeling. It’s one thing to finger himself open, anoher entirely to fuck himself onto Donghyuck’s. 

The moans that make it past his throat are more genuine, louder this time, plunging Donghyuck’s fingers deeper until his knuckles touch his rim. He smirks at the thought of Donghyuck’s in-game maneuvers becoming slopper, his keypresses growing weaker with every passing second, as Donghyuck scissors him open, his blunt nails brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him all while keeping his eyes on the screen. 

It’s an incredibly hot sight, to say the least. 

_“Hey, Donghyuck, are you alright? You’re being really quiet.”_

_“Yeah, you good bro?”_

Jeno lifts an eyebrow when it takes him a few beats to answer, blinking when Donghyuck halts his movements just to meet his gaze. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he manages to croak “Don’t worry.” 

Pouting like the brat that he is, Jeno removes Donghyuck’s fingers from his ass before spitting heartily into his own palm and fisting Donghyuck’s cock so he can coat him in his slick. 

“Jesus, shit—”

Donghyuck clamps his teeth shut to prevent any more sounds from leaving his mouth, his body shuddering at the sudden touch against the head of his shaft, which had been red and leaking for at least the past twenty minutes. He actually surges forward, barely enough to scoot out of his chair,, held down only by Jeno’s hand on his shoulders. Jeno almost feels bad for the pained expression on his boyfriend's face as he bites back his whines. 

Almost. 

But Jeno does relent, letting go of his cock. If only to align his hole with it, of course. 

Before he can sink down, however, Donghyuck fixes him with a stare that borders on desperation, covering the headset’s microphone with his palm. “Jeno, baby, you’re fucking killing me here.”

“Don’t—” Jeno pauses to gasp at the feeling of Donghyuck’s length starting to fill him up, “Don’t cover the fucking microphone, Hyuck,” he rasps out as he goes lower, slowly impaling himself on Donghyuck’s cock, “I want them to hear. Want them to hear how I fuck myself on your dick.”

“Fuck,” Donghyuck groans, finally letting go of the microphone. 

“Don’t you want that too, darling?” Jeno asks, doe eyes on full display as he uses nothing but his core strength to lift himself back up until just the tip of Donghyuck’s shaft is inside him, “Don’t you want them to hear… Just. How. Good. You. Fill. Me. Up?” 

Jeno makes sure to punctuate each of the last few words with a thrust downwards, his own cock starting to leak all over Donghyuck’s t-shirt. He knows Donghyuck doesn’t mind, though, knows he loves it whenever they fuck like this, filthy, making a mess of his clothes and his pure white bedsheets. 

The raw drag of skin against skin feels delicious, and Jeno lets out a loud moan as he throws his head back, teasing them both with agonizingly slow movements. Donghyuck’s arms are still caging him in, though he seriously doubts his boyfriend is able to be of any use to his team anymore.

_“Uh, Hyuck? You okay?”_

“Y-yeah.” 

_“Are you sure, dude? You sound like you’re out of breath.”_

_“Yeah, and there’s some kind of background noise too…?”_

A low chuckle leaves Jeno upon hearing the concerned voices that crackle through Donghyuck’s headphones, watching as the cat ears flicker side to side, their previously red-coloured lights replaced by a bright magenta. Just for fun, he decides to circle his hips, watching as Donghyuck flounders in order to press a hand to his mouth and muffle a moan just in time, his mouse nearly falling off the table and clattering to the ground. 

“I’m fine,” he replies before clearing his throat. His tongue comes out to wet his lips, hissing as Jeno decides to circle his hips again. 

They go on like this for another while longer, Jeno gradually increasing the speed of his movements until the sound of skin slapping against skin grows louder, high, drawn-out mewls cascading out of his mouth. And when their eyes meet again after Jeno lets out a particularly obscene sounding whine, Donghyuck finally snaps. 

His fingers leave the keyboard completely, arm wrapping around Jeno’s lithe waist and keeping him in place as he shifts their position slightly forward so he’s able to plant his feet firmly on the ground and start driving himself up into Jeno. The rapid shift in speed and position nearly gives Jeno whiplash, clambering to hold himself up on Donghyuck’s shoulders as he gets his guts rearranged, his boyfriend keeping both hands firm on his ass cheeks as he tears them apart. 

With his head hanging low, cheek occasionally brushing against the plastic shell of Donghyuck’s headphones, Jeno can hear the rapid gunfire followed by the signature scream that comes with Junkrat’s death. He also hears the voices of his teammates, the tone bordering on what Jeno thinks might be concern or anger, though he can’t quite discern it, at least not through the staccato gasps and choked out moans that are punched out of his lungs as Donghyuck continues to restlessly piston into him, continuously hitting his prostate now that he’s changed the angle. 

Feeling his climax approach, the coil in his stomach stretched taut to the point of almost snapping, Jeno leans his head back so that their eyes meet, Donghyuck’s hooded and dark. His hands itch with the urge to hold Donghyuck’s face and, frustrated by the large headset that keeps him from doing so, decides to rip the thing off and toss it to the side. He’s careful not to throw it too hard, knowing his boyfriend would kill him should he damage it. 

Surging forward, Jeno presses their lips together in a nasty open-mouthed kiss, spit drooling down their chins from the dance of their tongues. His hands cup Donghyuck’s jaw, nails digging into the younger’s nape as they swallow each other’s broken moans. 

Donghyuck cums first, his seed filling up Jeno’s hole until it’s dripping down the back of his thighs and making a mess of Donghyuck’s pants. His movements stutter, breaking away from Jeno’s mouth to gasp for breath, but they don’t slow as one of his hands leaves Jeno’s ass to fist his cock rapidly, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. 

That’s all it takes for Jeno to hit his own high, cumming with a cry as streaks of white cover Donghyuck’s hand and the letters splayed across his band tee. His chest heaves and his legs shake, wincing when Donghyuck lifts him up slightly so he can pull out, silence befalling the room as they try to catch their breath. Leaning backwards, Jeno brushes the hair that has matted against Donghyuck’s forehead with sweat with a sort of tender sweetness that contrasts all his previous actions. 

_“Yo, Donghyuck, what the fuck?”_

_“Did you just—oh my God!”_

_“What the fuck!?”_

The shouts coming from Donghyuck’s headphones snap them back to reality, Donghyuck’s neck cracking as he whips his head towards the sound, an alarmed expression overtaking his face. Jeno can’t keep down the laughter that bubbles up in his lungs at the realization, only getting louder as he watches his boyfriend clamber to get his hands on his mouse, finally ending the ongoing Discord call. 

“Oh my God,” Donghyuck sinks back into the chair, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

“Well,” Jeno manages to say through his giggles, “To be fair, they could have left the call at any time, so they must have been enjoying the show.” 

Donghyuck shakes his head, looking up at Jeno through his lashes. “You’re a fucking menace.” 

Shrugging it off, the older gets off his lap, pressing a quick peck against his boyfriend’s cupid's bow before straightening up. “I try.” 

He steps out from in front of Donghyuck, picking up his stray clothes on the way to the bathroom. Just as he’s about to enter, he turns around only to see Donghyuck still in his chair, looking absolutely wrecked.  
“Hey,” Jeno calls out, smiling innocently as Donghyuck lifts his eyes to meet his, “Tell your friends they’re invited to watch next time.” 

Leaping up, Donghyuck reaches for the nearest pillow strewn on Jeno’s bed to chuck it at him as the older cackles, quickly closing the bathroom door only to hear the dull thud of the pillow hitting the wood.

“Lee Jeno, you absolute brat, get out of there!” 

Jeno simply laughs, turning the shower knob and waiting for the water to heat up as he listens to the muffled sound of Donghyuck’s empty threats and incessant knocking.

Before he steps under the stream, however, Jeno makes sure to unlock the bathroom door with a loud click. 

He could go for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos/comments are always very appreciated <3
> 
> ⇨ find me on [twitter](https://https://twitter.com/hyucksicles)🐦  
> ⇨ my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksicles)🐈


End file.
